Oregon State University (OSU) in Corvallis is a land-, sea-, and space-grant institution. OSU, with a long history of excellence in environmental toxicology research, has partnered with the Center for Occupational and Environmental Toxicology (CROET) at the Oregon Health and Sciences University (OHSU) in Portland to provide a comprehensive and interdisciplinary training program for pre- and postdoctoral students in environmental health and toxicology. OSU is home to two NIEHS-funded Centers as well as the prestigious Linus Pauling Institute (LPI). Additionally, there is a NIEHS funded Superfund grant and an NIEHS Toxicogenomics Center within CROET at OHSU. These Centers and Institutes, with their associated facilities and services cores, provide outstanding opportunities for research and training in an environment that heavily favors collaborative programs. The NIEHS Training grant at OSU, along with the associated OSU Centers and Institutes, has experienced significant institutional commitment over the years, which further enhances training opportunities on campus. Additionally, the Training Grant faculty members have very active extramural research programs which are reflected in their individual research grant funding. The top applicants to the Department of Environmental and Molecular Toxicology and associated graduate programs are aggressively recruited as predoctoral trainees, and postdoctoral trainees recruited through national searches. An important goal of these recruitments is the achievement of diversity among qualified candidates. The productivity of the Training grant's trainees is solid, and alumni of this training program are currently occupying important positions in academia, government, and industry. Over the next funding period, the training program will be further fine-tuned to improve what is already an outstanding program. The administrative structure is being designed to provide more opportunities for oversight and evaluation of the program, and support for predoctoral trainees will be limited to a maximum of two years, rather than four. There will be important new training opportunities in areas such as proteomics and microarrays. The primary goal of the proposed training program is to produce highly qualified and motivated future leaders in the science of environmental health and toxicology.